pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Moka-San 84
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!! Muchísimas gracias, ¡¡No veas como me encanta!! xDD Es preciosísimo >w< Eres la mejor, gracias de nuevo :33 Pd: Eres la mejooor >3< Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 20:21 16 sep 2011 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOL Alex cantando Love is War LOOOOOOOOOOOL Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:35 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Ba dejalo Tonterias mias u.u Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:03 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Hi~ En primer lugar, el regalo no hacía falta, gracias, sinceramente x3 Respecto a lo segundo... Sí, te pasastes un poco ._.U Pero en fin, sé perdonar cuando una persona realmente se lo merece, no sé si hago bien, pero te perdono x3 Entonces... Todo queda igual, como siempre debió de ser ^^ Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 16:15 23 oct 2011 (UTC) hello Holaaa. disculpa por no responder en el chat pero tuve que ir a comer. .w.U La verda dno se de que anime es mi avatar por que lo encontre en google xD PD: welcome to PE! :3 PDD: si quieres podemos ser amigas y si nescesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme nwn --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 00:01 28 nov 2011 (UTC) MERRY-XMAS Hola Moka!!! Toma tu graffitti: Archivo:Moka_graffiti.png Espero que te guste FELICES FIESTAS!! Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 21:55 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Sprite arreglado! Aquí está tu sprite. Tuve que "agregar" un pequeño detalle en la pierna derecha, pero lo demás fue fácil xD: Archivo:Sprite_Moka.png Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 20:34 20 dic 2011 (UTC) feliches fieshtas :3 Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_moka.png espero que te haya gustado :3 con mucho amor de yen :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 16:12 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Moka_sprite_by_yen.png espero que haya quedado bien ;w; ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 16:59 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Moka! ^w^ Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Moka.jpg Que tengas una feliz navidad! =3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 18:07 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus Pokés,Shelgon evoluciona cuando TENGAS 150 ediciones Archivo:Shelgon_NB.gifArchivo:Lopunny_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 23:49 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Fraxure evoluciona cuando tengas 160 ediciones Archivo:Fraxure_NB.gifArchivo:Ninetales_NB.gifArchivo:Arcanine_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:54 26 dic 2011 (UTC) fakee Archivo:Cataid_sprite_yenthami.gif cata cataiiiiiiiiiiiid espero que lo cuides bien n.n ,es hembra y evolucionara en 170 ediciones a Archivo:Psicat_sprite_yenthami.png,espero que sea pronto ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:20 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Lampent evoluciona con una Piedra Fuego,Glameow con 70 ediciones más y Feebas con la escama de imagen no disponible (?) que entregará la encargada si puede,si no,te la entregara otro encargado de la Guardería Archivo:Lampent_NB.gifArchivo:Glameow_NB.gifArchivo:Feebas_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:15 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus objetos Archivo:Escama_bella.pngArchivo:Piedra_fuego.png Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:11 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido -3- .3. o3o Archivo:Huevo_Mijumaru.png Nace:80 edits Evoluciona:180 edits Evoluciona:230 edits Adew 8333 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 12:52 31 dic 2011 (UTC) ewe Perdón .w. Archivo:Huevo_Togepi.png n3nUU ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 14:40 31 dic 2011 (UTC) RE vestido Vale, hazlo tú, pero que sea bonito [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 13:22 2 ene 2012 (UTC) fakemons Archivo:Fantasmeon_sprite_yenthami.gif(es macho) Archivo:Cataid_sprite_yenthami.gif=>Archivo:Psicat_sprite_yenthami.pngevoluciona en 200 ediciones(es hembra) Archivo:Midnight_sprite_yenthami.gif=>Archivo:Moonligh_sprite_yenthami.gifevoluciona en 100 ediciones (es hembra) n.n cuidalos bien'♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆'Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:12 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Eevee_sprite_yenthami.png ahi tienes a tu eevee por cortesia de la encargada numero 2 de la guarderia n.n cuidalo bien,evolucionara por piedras,no por ediciones ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 18:28 4 ene 2012 (UTC) neruuu sobrescribi el otro spritte para hacer este o3o me quedo bien? Archivo:Neru_akita_sprite.png ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 19:37 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Tomate tu tiempo Moka me puedes hacer una sprite indiana jones (usa la spritede lucho para guiarte), te ayudare un po''co mira cambiale el tono a la chaqueta a cafe, el gorro se lo cambias a cafe y al estilo de indiana XD y por ultimo cambiale el color a la mochila a cafe y listo '' Firma:TuckerZed31 19:09 11 ene 2012 (UTC)El que no sabe FirmarTuckerZed31 19:09 11 ene 2012 (UTC) QUIERO MI VS Estooo... lo dije arriba. Usa este: Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png PD: ¿Ya de paso le quitas el fondo? [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 17:43 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Datos vs :3 Me gustaria que fuera como el de Archivo:Cynthia_Icon.jpg (DPP) Color de pelo:Café Colores preferidos: Rosa y plateado Tipo de sprite:Archivo:Dama_parasol_DP.png vestido,pantalon,camiseta o similar: vestido please X3 Gracias Moka X3 Archivo:glameow_icon.gifI'm a Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 13:06 14 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: Lo del parecido a Cynthia, opcional para que no te compliques tanto :3 *o* Me ha encantado Moka!!!!! Mientras lo ahcias, intente dibujar a tu poke preferido... No me salio muy bien, pero toma: Archivo:Moka_gift.png Antes de que tal vez me lo borren Lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste :3 Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas :3 Archivo:glameow_icon.gifa Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 00:55 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Plis Me puedes hacer el VS de: Archivo:Misha_sprite.png. Explosion11 Re: Con el de Blanca. Explosion11 Fallo Fue un error, lo arreglare ahora [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 19:55 19 ene 2012 (UTC) mokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa http://mania211.deviantart.com/art/Sonia-Melody-wallpaper-281161918 te lo hice para ti >w< espero que te guste PD: soy yen xD Datos del sprite Archivo:D8.png Pelo: Pelirrojo Colores favoritos: Marrón claro y verde oscuro Edición: NB Tipo: Entrenador Guay -- Kaori 20:20 15/01/2012 NERUUUUU Archivo:Neru_sprite_by_yen.png :3 espero que te guste,el de gardevoir no lo encuentro ): ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 17:22 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Sprites Necesito unos sprites los que son: *uno de entrenador:León *uno de versus:León *uno elegante:niño bien El color de pelo sería castaño o rubio oscuro,igual que los ojos(castaños). El sprite de DP. [[Usuario:Rizos|'el amante de la noche']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'el mejor jugador de basket de PE']] 22:12 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Sprite de Boda.. Moka necesito un sprite de boda, por favorcito..Archivo:Giovanni RFVH.gif Si puede ser de este sprite, y el traje negro (parecido al de un mafioso (?)) --'Dark Lord' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Ganondorf (?)']] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 21:04 31 ene 2012 (UTC)' aqui van 1º sprite de lira pero como leafeon gijika ( o como se escriba ) 2º lo mismo pero con gold (HG/SS) y jolteon oka? --Usuario:Meganium1530 Aqui los datos del Sprite Base:Morti Archivo:Morti_OCPA.png,HGSS, los ojos no se le ven e.e (por que usa lentes oscuros) pelo rubio, chaqueta de cuero, guantes también de cuero, pantalones negros,bufanda gris y botas oscuras (a que parece motociclista?(?)), Si puedes también hazme el VS. Gracias por aceptar hacerme el sprite :3 Soy el rey de los piratas ¿Algo que decir marinero? 19:14 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Etto... .3. Pues, te pedi que me hicieras un icon de Kagene Rei y Kiyoteru Hiyama y pues, aqui van los datos: Rei Kagene (Da clic aqui para ver la imagen de Rei. Ignora a Rui -La chica a su lado- e-e): Tomas el icon de Len, lo "recoloreas" y listo .3. Pero recuerda que la camiseta de Rei no tiene mangas y los pantalones son largos. Kiyoteru Hiyama: Archivo:Kiyoteru.jpg Para el icon, tomas la cabeza de Kaito y la pintas del color del cabello de Kiyoteru. Y toma el cuerpo de Mikuo (para mas facil e-e), le pintas como si fuera un traje (pero no olvides la corbata) y listo. Cuando puedas, me los entregas. Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png☆¡Kιяву & Mєтα Kηιgнт! ¡Lσѕ gυαя∂ιαηєѕ ∂є Dяєαм Lαη∂!☆Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png 22:07 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Moka ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Fermp 16:55 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Sprite PLISSS xD *Color de pelo: Pelirrojo xD *Colores favoritos: Carmesí (o algo parecido), amarillo y naranja. *Camiseta con pantalon y cinturón *Si puede ser de videojuego *Edición HGSS *Pues el de Blanca si se puede) Pero si no puede el de Entrenadora guay, pero preferiblemente el de Blanca xD) - Karume Chan 21:32 28/03/2012 *En proceso de firma nueva xD* Happy birthday! Después de siglos de arduo, complicado y difícil trabajo (?) (y de que mi portátil sólo me dejaba abrir tu regalo con Gimp el muy cabrón (?)), ¡aquí está tu regalo de no-cumpleaños! :3 Espero que te guste! ^^ PD: Ah, ¡y que cumplas muchos más! Archivo:Feliz_cumple_Moka.gif Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 13:26 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Archivo:Dibujo_xx.jpg Felicidades [[Usuario:Rizos|'Here comes the sun]]''.when it rains' 13:41 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Sprites Hola Moka me gustaría que me hicieses otros sprites :3 El primero de niño bien estilo NB (negro/Blanco) es el elegante --> El traje negro, el pelo rubio, ojos marrones y los zapatos blancos. El segundo estilo este es para novelas :3 Archivo:Camus NB.png y ya de paso modifica su VS Archivo:VS_Camus.png por favor.(Úsalo de Base) --> el pantalón color azul claro con las rayas rojas, el cinturón sigue igual, la camiseta amarilla, y el fular o bufanda de color negro Gracias :33 [[Usuario:Rizos|'Sometimes it lasts in love']].'but sometimes it hurts instead' 12:08 3 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias y..... lo siento si te han costado eweU --Usuario:Meganium1530 xDDD tambien me pongo flojita a veces ED --Usuario:Meganium1530 jenny 600px jaspero que te guste nwn ñee-san Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 14:14 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Hola Moka xD! perdona la demora. Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gif(♀) ''Evolucionara cuando hagas 50 ediciones mas~ Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gif(♂) Evolucionara cuando hagas 50 ediciones mas o con una Piedra Alba~ Archivo:Ponyta_NB.gif Evolucionara cuando hagas 60 ediciones mas~ Cuídalos! :3 Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 17:20 20 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Aqui tienes xD! Archivo:Huevo_de_Togepi.png Eclosionara cuando hagas 80 ediciones mas,evolucionara cuando llegues a la edicion 450 y volvera a evolucionar con una Piedra Dia~ Cuidalo! :3 No le tengas miedo..a Spectral Princess~ 18:23 20 may 2012 (UTC) Amigas?? Me encantaría ser tu amiga ^^ ¿qué pokemon te pongo? Gardevoir ¿no? Berlitz 11:21 27 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido Hola Moka Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Pokémon: Archivo:Vibrava_NB.gif(Evolucionara cuando realices 185 ediciones mas..) Cuidalo! Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:06 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Amigas?? :3 Esta bien seamos amigas ¿Si? nwn --Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 05:15 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Tus pedidos de la tienda Aquí tan tus pedidos o3o Archivo:Piedra_alba.png Archivo:Piedra_día.png Usalas bien ;D (? ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ' 20:03 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Houndour Archivo:Houndour_NB_variocolor.gifEvoluciona cuando hagas 45 ediciones más Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:00 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Hi Moka :3 ¡Hi! No creo que te acuerdes de mi :3. Soy Eva, pero quiero que me llames Zoru. Buenop, quería preguntarte si somos amigas aquí. Si aceptas, ¿que pokémon te pongo? A mí uno de mis favoritos. Archivo:Zoru-bot 3.000 lick.gifZoru-bot 3.000'' ¡I ♥ buttons!Archivo:Zoru-bot 3.000 lick.gif PD: Nunca me sale la fecha de la firma. Archivo:.v..jpg ...Me llamo Fay Hola Moka, como pudiste leer en el titulo, me llamo Fay, si se lo que estas pensando, soy muy seria, pero no soy asi siempre, solo que ahora estoy triste, pero ¿Podemos ser amigas? Si aceptas deja un mensajito en mi discusion, es que me encanta hacer amigos :D Tote2012XD (discusión) 16:40 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Moka Archivo:Meow.gif 'Tu Nuevo Pokémon: 'link=Tu huevo de Electrike eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más y evolucionara cuando realices 78 ediciones más. Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png ''Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos y disculpa la demora. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:59 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Moka o3o Archivo:Huevo de Corsola.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 19:12 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, Moka o3o Archivo:Huevo de Rhyhorn.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones, evolucionara a Rhydon luego de 100 ediciones y a Rhyperior luego de 250 ediciones y su respectivo objeto. ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 20:57 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Te pido un... Sprite Archivo:D8.png Bueno es porque quiero aparecer en novelitas, ¡pero como no tengo sprite!, bueno, ¿me lo puedes hacer?, Te pagare con sangre Archivo:Sadic_face.png con algun dibujito que se me ocurra. ¿Si? si aceptas te digo luego las especificaciones, gracias de antemano :3 Tote2012XD (discusión) 18:08 31 ago 2012 (UTC) (me da paja mi firma) Gracias Moka!! Ahora veamos: ...El pelo largo y rojizo, con una gorra :D. Con una chaqueta negra con azul y pantalones grises, los zapatos de color rojo y eso creo :S, no lo hice tan complicado...Gracias Archivo:Ho-Oh_mini.pngLa vida de arcoiris ♪ ¿Te unes? Archivo:Ho-Oh_mini.png Hola, seamos amigas.Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 13:37 13 sep 2012 (UTC) ELmejorsilver Hola moka, kieres ser mi amiga? PD: en perfil has puesto: Oye, Elmejorsilver si quieres ser amigo/amiga... Pues soy chico,ok? Elmejorsilver (discusión) 14:04 19 sep 2012 (UTC) Truco o trato JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi onee-chan >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:21 31 oct 2012 (UTC)